A Walk In The Park
by PandaFire McMango
Summary: Collins and Angel take...a walk in the park! CollinsAngel fluff to the max, so be warned. just a little thingy i daydreamed...ha! oneshot.


**fluff fluff fluff fluff...will i ever run out of it?**

**nope!**

"Angel, you've got to be kidding." Angel shook her head innocently.

"Nope. Traumatized me. I couldn't look at tinfoil for a month after I saw 'The Wizard of Oz.'" Collins snorted. Angel bumped him with her hip as they walked through the park, chilled fingers entwined. It was a cold, crisp, clear day, and the piles of dirty snow scattered around Tompkins Square Park shone brightly in the sun. Little kids and their parents played together in the lighter, cleaner snow on the grass, and couples strolled along the paths. Collins and Angel were among them; they had three hours to kill until they were due to meet everyone at the loft, and what better way to kill it?

Besides making out, or course. But Mimi, who often dropped in to randomly grab Angel for something or other, said that if she caught them playing tonsil hockey one more time, she was taking drastic measures. It was possible she was bluffing, but neither of them was quite brave enough to test her.

"But the Tin Man? The poor, sad guy who has no heart and is going to rust when he hits 40? That was your big childhood phobia?" Collins asked incredulously. Angel groaned.

"You make me sound so pathetic when you say it like that. Yes, I was scared shitless by the Tin Man for three months. I dunno why; maybe it had something to do with the fact that there didn't seem to be any real way to kill him and he carried a damn axe…" Collins looked like he was in serious pain from the effort of holding in a laugh. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Laugh if you want. I thought you liked me." Collins had a moment of hysterics, then stamped his laughter down. Still suppressing giggles, he let go of her hand and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"Angel, if there is one person in this world who I like, it's you. And you might even take a wild stab after that and say that I love you." She smiled and laid one hand over the one on her hip.

"Nice. Now let's hear your childhood fear, hmm?" Collins shrugged nonchalantly.

"Didn't really have one. I—"

"Don't lie, hon, I can see through you like plastic wrap. Answer the question." Collins shook his head emphatically, not meeting Angel's eyes.

"I told you, I didn't have one." They had reached a bend in the path. Angel stopped and turned to face him, crossing her arm and raising an eyebrow. He held out his hands palms-up, as though saying he was unarmed.

"You_ lie_, Tom Collins, you _lie_," Angel said.

"Nuh-uh." He retorted. Angel sighed in an exasperated way, then drew close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. He stumbled back a step, then kissed her back, arms reaching around her waist. But before he could get a real hold, Angel moved away. She went back a step and put a hand on her hip, giving him a look. Collins stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine. You want to know?"

"Yeeeeeees…" she said hopefully, closing the distance between them. He groaned and crossed his arms.

"Shrimp." That stopped her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Shrimp? Like the tiny little pink things that swim around in the ocea—"

"Yeah, yeah, like those!" he said hurriedly, cutting her off. She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of them." He gave her a hurt look and started walking away. She ran after him, threading her arm through his and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, hon. I didn't mean to upset you; it's just…well, what's scary about shrimp?" Collins looked sideways at her. She smiled innocently. He sighed.

"I guess it's the legs…those creepy little tendril things freak the hell out of me. Or maybe the fact that they have no eyes…or the way they feel squishy…or—" He stopped abruptly, looking rather pale. "I don't think I should be talking about this anymore." Angel stifled laughter and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Listen, I promise I won't let any shrimp get you if you make sure the Tin Man keeps his tin-plated ass in Oz. Deal?" Collins laughed and kissed the top of his head. Then he stopped walking and turned so that they were front-to-front. Ducking his head, he set his lips gently against hers.

She let out a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pressed together, standing on the left side of the path. Their noses bumped against each other as they moved apart for a moment. Then they connected again, drawing together so closely together they could feel each other's heartbeats. The kiss was long and deep and solid; it showed love in a way nothing else really could.

Soft, warm lips; gentle arms and hands that settled protectively on each other's bodies; hearts that beat in unison. And love so strong, so true it hurt.

If Mimi had happened upon them at that moment, armed and ready to take "drastic measures", neither one of them would have given a damn.

**ooooooh, i am so freakish.**


End file.
